Junto al Señor del Fuego
by Lady Blume
Summary: Menudo error ha cometido Meriange, dejarse atrapar por Zuko no ha sido la mejor idea... ¿Quién imaginaria que él sería asi?


Hola a todos!

Éste ya sería mi 3º fic ^.^ Bieeeen!

Decidme qué tal os parecen los personajes y si os gusta el rumbo que toma la historia, asi que... DEJAD REVIEWS!

* * *

Un barco hecho sólo de metal, se acercaba a la costa del reino de Tierra, para ser más exactos: a la ciudad de Kioshy. El joven príncipe del la nación del fuego, el mismo que había sido desterrado hasta encontrar y capturar al Avatar por haber dudado del rey, se encontraba sentado, algo impaciente, comiendo un sabroso pescado.

- Tío, ¿ya hemos llegado? –preguntó el joven príncipe, de tan sólo diecisiete años.

- Falta poco. Intenta relajarte, príncipe Zuko.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje, sí ya vamos a poder atrapar al avatar?

Iron resopló con cierta tristeza en la mirada.

Desde que Zuko recibió aquella quemadura por parte de su propio padre, el muchacho ya no era el mismo. Iron estaba convencido de que sí el joven príncipe encontraba el amor verdadero, se olvidaría de todo eso.

Una joven muchacha de unos dieciséis años, se encontraba caminando por las concurridas calles de aquella ciudad del reino de Tierra. La chica tenía unos brillantes y largos cabellos negros, con la tez pálida y unos ojos verdes oliva.

Vestía de una forma muy extraña. No llevaba los colores verdes de tierra, ni los azules del agua, tampoco usaba los colores cálidos de la nación del fuego, y mucho menos se parecía a las vestimentas de los piratas. Ella vestía una túnica de largas mangas y unos pantalones, también largos, de color crema. Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta deshecha.

La muchacha se encontraba distraída, pensando en un aura poderosa que había llegado a Kioshy el día anterior.

Posiblemente se tratase del avatar.

El príncipe Zuko estaba desembarcando, en cuanto vio a lo lejos una explosión.

Casi como un impulso se puso a correr hacia el lugar donde se había producido. Sus guerreros e Iron, le seguían.

El avatar estaba luchando contra unos mercaderes que lo habían reconocido como fugitivo de la nación del fuego. La muchacha de ojos verdes también se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Meriange! Ayúdanos.

El avatar ya se había topado con la viajera en ocasiones anteriores.

Meriange accedió a ayudarles, con sus poderes como maestra de tierra, hizo levantar un gran trozo de suelo y lo arrojó contra los comerciantes, por suerte para ellos, la tierra de aquella cuidad era muy suave, así que se deshizo al colisionar contra sus cuerpos.

Aquel golpe sólo los dejó inconscientes.

- Meriange, me alegro que estés aquí. – comentó Sokka.

- ¿Qué coincidencias tiene el destino, no? – dijo Katara.

- Así que lo que estaba sintiendo era por tu culpa, Aang – dijo ella.

- Sí, eso creo.

- ¿Y qué sentías, Meriange? – le preguntó Sokka muy cerca de ella.

- Sentía un aura muy poderosa, que había llegado a este pueblo.

- Sí, sin duda era Aang – comentó Katara emocionada.

De repente, los cuatro exploradores se toparon con el príncipe de la nación del fuego y su tropa de maestros de fuego.

El único pensamiento que pasó en ese momento por la mente de los cuatro jóvenes fue:

- ¡Corred!

Zuko divisó al avatar y le lanzó una llamara de fuego que pudo esquivar.

- Yo me ocuparé de él, vosotros huid – dijo Meriange

- No te dejaremos aquí, eres nuestra amiga – gritó desesperado Sokka.

Pero Meriange hizo caso omiso de las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos y con el control del aire, levanto una cortina de humo que pudo evitar que el príncipe los siga.

Cuando la cortina se dispersó, el avatar ya había escapado con sus dos amigos. El príncipe, enfadado, echó humo por la boca.

Meriange se estaba disponiendo a irse, pero Zuko la detuvo.

- ¡Prendedla!- dijo.

Meriange vio como los soldados de Zuko se le echaban encima, así que intentó atacarles.

Ella dio un largo salto hacia atrás y vio a su derecha un inmenso barril lleno de agua. Con el agua formó varias estacas, las cuales congeló, dejándolas tan afiladas como si fuesen navajas.

Los soldados dieron un puñetazo, creando una llama que las derritió sin problemas. Pero eso no fue todo, Meriange levantó trozos de tierra que les fue tirando, algunos los destruían y otros no.

Cuando los soldados quedaron reducidos, fue el turno de atacar de Zuko.

Esa batalla sí que fue dura y desgraciadamente para la joven, perdió y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Zuko la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a su nave, en la cual partieron siguiendo los pasos del avatar.

Aang se encontraba encima de Appa, volando sobre el espeso bosque que separaba la ciudad de Kioshy con su vecino. Todos estaban muy preocupados sobre lo que le pasaría a Meriange.

- Antes de que nos fuésemos, Meriange me dijo mentalmente que nos encontraríamos en la ciudad de al lado.

- ¿También tienes ese poder, Aang? – preguntó muy extrañada Katara

- No, yo no. Pero ya sabéis, Meriange es una hechicera, así que supongo que sí puede controlar el agua, el aire y la tierra, y además de eso tiene otros poderes especiales, creo que habrá salido vencedora.

Todos dejaron escapar un ligero suspiro de preocupación.

En medio del inmenso mar, estaba un barco donde

En su cama se encontraba Meriange, no la había quitado el ojo en todo el día.

- Es realmente hermosa para ser una viajera común – dijo el príncipe para sus adentros.

Iron se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, viendo con cara risueña cómo su sobrino no se había apartado de la extraña a la que agredió.

Mientras tanto, Meriange se estaba consultando en sueños por qué no había vencido al príncipe de la nación del fuego. ¿Habrá sido por miedo a aquella cicatriz que él tenía en la cara o simplemente porque le había despistado lo atractivo que era aquel hijo de tirano?

Aunque no encontrase la respuesta, se sintió extrañamente cómoda.

Tardó un poco en despertar, en cuanto lo hizo, intentó ponerse en pie de golpe, lo cual provocó que casi de desmayase.

- No te levantes así. No es bueno – Meriange no sabía de quien era esa voz.

Comenzó a observar dónde se encontraba. Su mirada se topó con paredes de metal, sábanas y tapices de color rojo y uno con la insignia de la nación del fuego; todavía más alarmada vio un par de sables debajo de una máscara azul: la del espíritu azul (the blue spirit)

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Estas en mi barco, en mi habitación.

- ¡QUÉ ME HAS HECHO!

- Aparte de luchar contigo y dejarme inconsciente, nada.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – Le dijo Meriange con todo el odio del mundo.

Zuko tardó un poco en comprenderlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo se puso totalmente rojo.

- ¡Cómo puedes creer eso, no te he puesto ni un dedo encima!

- Entonces... ¿Por qué me has traído? No me respondiste.

- Porque estabas herida, no te iba a dejar tirada en pleno centro de cuidad.

Meriange seguía desconfiando de él, pero al salir acompañada del príncipe, vio por la proa una extensa masa de agua sin fin.

- Tengo que irme, me esperan – le dijo Meriange

- ¿Quién, el avatar?

- ¿A ti que te importa?

- Te dejaré, sí quieres, en el próximo pueblo que paremos.

Meriange iba a protestar diciendo que podía ir ella sola, pero eso sería delatar su poder.

- Dime una cosa.

La muchacha le miró.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Meriange – ella le miró a sus ojos dorados – tú debes de ser el príncipe Zuko.

El príncipe exiliado acentió.

- ¿Por qué proteges al avatar? ¿Sabes que está perseguido por la ley del reino de fuego?

- No, no lo sabía. Y no conozco a ese chico tan raro, yo sólo vi a unos chicos en apuros y les ayudé.

- Por favor, no soy estúpido. Sé que les conoces, ¿Dónde han ido?

- No lo sé.

Zuko la había cogido del brazo, ella estaba tranquila.

- Ahora estas bajo mi poder. Si intentas escapar, no dudaré en matarte.

- Entonces, príncipe, ¿Para qué me mantienes?

- Porque si te tengo a ti, podré chantajear al avatar.

Ella suspiró y cedió su brazo. Meriange notó que alguien les observaba detrás de un barril de madera, la chica lo derribó de una patada dejando al descubierto a Iron.

- ¿Qué haces, tío?

- ¡Je, je! Parece que la chica me descubrió.

- ¿Este hombre es el tío del príncipe de la nación del fuego? – Meriange se quedó a cuadros al notar que ese hombre no era tan frío ni serio como su sobrino.

- Sí, yo soy el general de las tropas de ataque, Iron, para servirla – Iron hizo una pequeña reverencia – supongo que tendrás hambre, les puedo pedir que te preparen algo.

- No quiero nada.

- Sí que quieres, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Meriange.

- Bonito nombre para una joven; da igual, te prepararan algo, ya veras cómo te gusta.

Iron llamó a uno de sus hombres y les susurró algo al oído, le indicó a Meriange que les siguiera.

- Zuko, te has conseguido a una chica preciosa. Está claro que le gustas.

- No digas tontería, tío ¿Y qué hacías detrás de ese barril?

- ¿No está claro, sobrino? ¿Te gusta Meriange?

Zuko se puso colorado, se quedó pensando un momento y le respondió:

- Sí, es una chica muy atractiva. Pero la quiero para que me guíe hacia el avatar. Además, ya viste el poder que tiene, ella misma puede ser un avatar.

- ¿No puedes dejar de pensar un momento en eso?

- No, tío, nuestra misión es encontrar al avatar y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

- Como quieras, Zuko. Pero te sigo diciendo que sería una buena esposa, además, tiene carácter.

Iron se dirigió al salón para acompañar a la nueva muchacha, dejando a Zuko sólo con sus pensamientos.

- He de admitir que Meriange es muy atractiva, me gusta mucho, pero de seguro que ella me odia por perseguir a su amigo, ¡Pero qué tonterías digo! - el príncipe movió la cabeza para intentar hacer desaparecer las ideas que se estaba planteando.

Mientras tanto, en el salón se encontraban Iron y Meriange charlando sobre sus cosas.

- Dime, Meriange.

- ¿Sí, Iron?

- Qué clase de poder tienes, quiero decir, que si eres una maestra tierra o agua.

- Sí, soy una maestra tierra, agua y aire.

Iron se quedó impactado. Luego recobró su cara habitual y continuó.

- ¿Es verdad?

- Claro que no.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

En eso entró el príncipe Zuko y se sentó en la mesa.

- ¿Quieres un té, Zuko?

- No, gracias, tío.

- ¿Y algunas pastitas? – el príncipe vio como su prisionera cogía una, así que él también lo hizo – Meriange, ¿Qué piensas de mi sobrino?

Los dos jóvenes escupieron lo que tenían en la boca.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Iron?

- A lo que piensas de él.

- Pues... – Meriange dio una vista rápida a Zuko – No sé qué debo decir, apenas le conozco y no sé como es.

- Buena respuesta, muy ingeniosa, sí – los dos adolescentes observaron durante unos segundos cómo el general Iron se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Zuko indicó a Meriange que le acompañara.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del barco y se apoyaron sobre el pasamano que había.

- ¿De qué hablabas con mi tío?

- Me preguntaba cosas – le respondió ella de forma indiferente.

- Y por qué crees que te habrá preguntado eso de mí – Zuko estaba un poco nervioso.

- No lo sé, a lo mejor quiere saber si yo te gusto o si tú me gustas. No sé, son hipótesis.

Zuko estaba muy sorprendido, ya que él nunca habría pensado eso de su tío.

Ya estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

Bueno, este es el Prólogo, y si quereís que siga escribiendo, ya sabeís... DEJAD REVIEWS ¬¬

os kiero!


End file.
